


back to you

by SerendipitousAUs



Category: Treasure Box, YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousAUs/pseuds/SerendipitousAUs
Summary: in which mashiho comes back home to junkyu





	back to you

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to peachylucente on twitter hopefully it makes her smile a little

junkyu was stressed. he was pacing up and down waiting for his friend. they hadn't seen each other in while as mashiho had gone back to japan to finish his last year of high school. junkyu was worried. he had decided to finally confess. it had started out as a small crush, more like fascination of the younger. fascination of this person who came from this country that he had only heard of, spoke in a language he had only seen on tv. 

it turned from fascination to caring when he realised how soft the younger was. he put on a strong persona but inside he really was just a soft person. junkyu started helping him out with his korean, helped him whenever he couldn't get a word right or a pronunciation. helped him whenever bullies at school made fun of his height or the way he spoke korean. 

junkyu realised it was something more. more than just fascination, more than caring for a younger friend the day mashiho told him he was leaving for a year to finish his studies abroad. at first he didn't know why his heart felt like it was breaking apart but still full of happiness for his friend. why it felt like mashiho was leaving him behind, his heart in pieces. 

and then, exactly like in the movies. it him like a truck. junkyu liked him, more than just as a friend. he liked his friend cutely nicknamed mashmallow. his soft, warm, very huggable friend. this feeling that he had only seen in movies and read books and comics, this feeling of love, he felt that. for mashiho. his best friend of years. 

so yes, junkyu was stressed. he was stressed that maybe things had changed. that maybe he might not even feel the same way anymore when he sees mashiho. maybe the year apart had changed both of them so much they might not even click anymore. junkyu was panicking, he knew that. because they still had been in touch through hurried late night phone calls and good luck messages before tests. but there was still this unreasonable part in him that was panicking. 

so, he paced and kept checking his watch. kept on rehearsing what he wanted to say to mashiho. lines he had written down a million times just to get them to be perfect. 

his phone buzzed. 

_ mashed potatoes 10:36am: _

_ im here  _

_ at customs _

_ about to walk out in a few  _

junkyu stops pacing, now just peeking over the heads of the other people waiting for their loved ones. trying to get a glimpse of mashiho.

he sees a hint of yellow in between the crowd of people walking out and immediately thinks  _ mashiho _ . his friend had texted earlier saying he was wearing yellow so that he's easier to spot in the crowd. 

when the crowd disperses a bit, and the person in the yellow shirt walks closer, junkyu quite literally stops breathing for a moment. 

mashiho looks good. japan did him good. wearing a lose long sleeved yellow shirt paired with jeans. he looks cool, very unlike what he used to dress as. all large sweaters and dark colours. it brings back his anxiety from before  _ oh no. i knew it. we've changed now. oh my god.  _

but then he looks, really looks at him. and really it's the same mashiho. the same mashiho who always has sweater paws. the same mashiho who looks like a thousand bright suns when he smiles. just like now when sees junkyu waiting for him. the younger starts walking faster towards his friend. 

“mashiho!” junkyu shouts running up to his friend, both meeting in the middle, and squeezing him tightly. arms wrapping around mashiho immediately. 

it was cute sight. the two had been friends ever since the younger had moved next door to junkyu's house. 

right now it seemed like nothing could separate the two that were squeezing the life out of each other. mashiho's head softly held against junkyu's chest, the taller delicately cradling the back of his friend's head.

it was a simple enough gesture. a warm envelopment of arms around each other showing affection and warmth and maybe, just maybe, the fragile beginnings of love. or perhaps that was always there. junkyu feels so much in that moment: relief at being able to have his friend close to him again, joy at seeing how much he has changed for the better looking healthier than when he had left, and love. love for the one person who has always been there for him, right by his side through the thick and thin. never farther than a touch of a hand away. 

maybe that's why he did it. why, instead of the whole speech he spent nights agonizing over that now, in this moment he couldn't remember, just thought fuck it.

it just felt right. leaning back slightly still in mashiho's arms junkyu looks into the eyes of the younger. eyes that he always thought held galaxies in them and leaned forward, slowly. 

mashiho's eyes fluttered close, him too leaning towards junkyu. and for the life of him, junkyu couldn't remember why he was stressing so much over this. when it has always been mashiho, always always always. it was natural and pure in a way first kisses of young love are. a little awkward but still so sweet. junkyu's lips softly pressing against mashiho's, just a small of touch of lips against lips.

smiling at the younger, junkyu leans back and steps out from the warmth of mashiho's arms, instead grabbing his hand, “come on mashiho, let's go get dinner.” 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: https://twitter.com/euphoriaisbts  
> my cc: https://curiouscat.me/euphoriaisbts


End file.
